


The evil twin

by SpaceShatters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But less because he's hurt, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, takes place after POF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: "Otherwise between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is."Janus raises an eyebrow, he had said that a few minutes prior why is Remus repeating it?-"Is that what you think of me,huh, Janus?"or in other words: Janus comes back to the dark sides living room after revealing his name, feeling proud of himself. Remus on the other hand is upset
Relationships: /Demus, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, platonic dukeceit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	The evil twin

Janus sinks down to the 'dark side's living room, a light smile tugging at his lips. He feels proud. Proud that he's finally been accepted. 

Oh that feels nice to even think about.

Not being percieved as the villian anymore by Thomas, Patton as well but it was Thomas he's been trying to make understand that while lying is his job, he wants to look out for him.

And he finally understands that.

Janus hears footsteps behind him and turns around, he's basically grinning at this point because he can tell Remus about it-

He turns in time to duck Remus' morning star aimed at his face.

"Remus! Now what did I say about using me as target practice?" he asks, expecting Remus to respond with something gruesome or along those lines but instead, when he looks at the other he sees knit brows, narrowed eyes, his chest heaving, hands gripping the weapon in such away that suggests he's trying hard not to take another swing.

"Remus?"

No response, it's just Remus glaring at him and it's starting to unsettle him.

Finally, Remus' lips part as he speaks

"Otherwise between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is."

Janus raises an eyebrow, he had said that a few minutes prior why is Remus repeating it?-

"Is that what you think of me, _huh_ , Janus?"

"Oh Remus, you know I-"

"Do _not_ 'oh Remus' me, " Remus snaps, backing Janus to the wall, taking a step forward every time the lying side takes a step back.

"is that what you see me as? The evil twin? The nuisance and _problem child_ you've been forced to take care of because the other's-" Remus pauses and clears his throat do to the crack in his voice

Janus looks up at him with a frown, seeing the hurt look on Remus' face.

"Remus-"

"Shut up! _Shut up_. I'm not done yet." Remus hits the wall, Janus flinching ever so slightly.

He shuts his mouth, letting the latter speak.

"I know we've always been the..the bad guys, Jan." he begins, sounding dangerously close to..crying. "But sometimes....sometimes that title stings. We're both doing our jobs and yet the others..they treat us like we want to cause bad." 

Janus understands Remus completely- he'd often find himself thinking about why the other's were so dissmisive and defensive against him

He hesitates for a moment, then takes both of Remus' hands he's noticed the other was fiddling with. A small and unspoken offer.

There's a moment of silence before Remus meets his gaze and lets out a shaky breath, resting his forehead on Janus' shoulder.  
He's quiet, not making any one of his disturbing comments, just standing there.

It's when Janus pops out his lower set of arms and wraps them around Remus that the other breaks, his grip on the gloved hands tightening as he practically melts into the embrace.

"Darling, I had never meant any harm in saying that." he says, voice light, when Remus is like this, anything can set him off- it's sad that Janus even knows that. It shows just how many times the latter has broken down like this.

This was calm compared to some of Remus' usual meltdowns.

"You know full well that I'd never intend to hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

The only response he gets is the slight nod Remus manages from his face hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Had I known you would react this way, I wouldn't have spoken at all." he moves to take one hand away from his other that was holding Remus' but the latter makes a low whimper and clucthes at it.

Janus sighs softly and instead moves the hand on Remus' back, reaching it up to gently run his fingers through his Duke's hair.

"That really did a number on you, hm?" he asks, this earning the softest of huffs from Remus. That's good. At least he finds that amusing enough. He tilts his head to the side ever so slightly to press a kiss to the side of Remus' head.

"How about this, get your ninja stars and we'll go to your side of the imagination to let you release some of your frustrations, sound alright?" he offers, getting a response almost immediately.

Remus looks up, not nearly as quickly as he normally would have but that's understandable, a light grin gracing his lips.

"Really?"

Janus smiles "Really. Just let me go get a book and we can be on our way."

"Will you let me use you as target practice this time?"

Sneaky bastard-

Janus sighs deeply, shaking his head with an involuntary smile tugging at the corners of his lips  
"I suppose I could s _sss_ acrifice my reading time to be your training dummy. But just this once."

However much Janus might deny this now, he will let that 'just this once' become just a thing he says.

He chuckles as Remus presses a kiss to his cheek before bouncing off to find the stars in his room, seemingly satisfied with the outcome.

Neither of them really do know how to properly apologize. Perhaps because of the lack of kindness they'd been shown from the other's in the past or simply because they aren't good at them. 

So Janus offering something like that after another one of Remus' breakdown's is him silently apologizing to the Duke in his own way

Things are not perfect but they're doing their best.  
And that's good enough for them.


End file.
